The present invention relates to a tool consisting of a diamond sector to be applied to machines for polishing surfaces, in particular surfaces made up of agglomerate, or tiles and the like.
The tool according to the invention includes a support provided with a coupling that allows its application to the machine, and to which an abrasive sector with wedge-shaped section is fitted, inserted into a housing protruding from the support by a certain portion, in order to prevent the same support from coming into contact with the surface to be polished when the tool is worn, which may therefore damage the surface itself. The wedge shape is such that in each portion, the sector exhibits a rest surface that is proportional to the speed at which it moves onto the surface to be polished, so as to obtain a perfectly even wear of the entire tool.
The invention can be framed in the field of equipment for finishing surfaces, and in particular it relates to equipment for laying and finishing flooring and the like.
Flooring finishing machines are known, which comprise a generally disc-shaped body made to rotate by a motor, to which several tools are applied, consisting of diamond sectors that are made to rotate in contact with the floor to abrade and polish its surface.
European patent application 1.046.467 discloses a finishing machine with rotating head carrying several abrasive sectors having a segmented, resilient structure.
Each sector exhibits a rolled structure comprising a support made of a rigid and mechanically resistant material, inserted into a corresponding housing provided into the machine, at least one abrasive sector and at least one elastomer layer placed between the support and the abrasive sector, the latter having a substantially cylindrical surface defined by the several surfaces of as many protruding members consisting of an aggregate of resin and abrasive material, which has an embedded strengthening fibre. However, this solution still exhibits some shortcomings, since when the abrasive layer wears out, the relevant supportsxe2x80x94which are mounted on a machine in an oscillating manner so as to adapt to the unevenness of the floorxe2x80x94sometimes tilt and scratch the surface with an edge, thereby damaging it.
In addition, known tools sometimes exhibit shortcomings due to a non-perfect adherence of the abrasive sector from the relevant support. The problems mentioned above are solved by the present invention, which discloses a tool comprising a support to be applied to the machine, an abrasive sector that is applied to said support; the support exhibits a protruding housing for said sector, so that the support edges never come into contact with the surface even if the tool tilts slightly; said housing exhibits an external raised edge intended to firmly hold the abrasive sector where, between said support and said abrasive sector, a thin rubber layer or similar slightly deformable material is provided, such as to adapt to the unevenness of the surfaces and thereby allow a perfect adherence of the same.